The Ultimate Video Game Kart Showdown
The Ultimate Video Game Kart Showdown is a racing game for the Nintendo Switch. It features many beloved video game characters racing for the chance of victory. Series, Characters, and All-Star Themes Listed below are all the different playable characters with all-star themes that correlate with each character. Mario series *Mario (Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3) *Luigi (Credits from Luigi's Mansion) *Peach (Coin Heaven from Super Mario Bros. 3) *Daisy (Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii) *Bowser (World Bowser from Super Mario 3D World) *Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr. Battle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Waluigi (Stadium Theme from Mario Tennis Aces) *Rosalina (Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy) *Koopa Troopa (Koopa Beach from Super Mario Kart) *Lakitu (Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8) *Toad (Toad House from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Toadette (Koopa's Tycoon Town from Mario Party 8) Donkey Kong series *Donkey Kong (Mangrove Cove from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) *Diddy Kong (Stickerbrush Symphony from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest) *King K. Rool (Boss 2 from Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber) *Funky Kong (Funky Stadium from Mario Kart Wii) The Legend of Zelda series *Link (Main Theme from The Legend of Zelda) *Zelda (Lost Woods from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Ganondorf (Calamity Ganon Battle- 2nd Form from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) *Midna (Midna's Lament from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Navi (Hyrule Field from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Skull Kid (Majora's Theme from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Toon Link (Full Steam Ahead from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) *Beetle (Village of the Blue Maiden from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure) *Linebeck (Title Theme from The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes) *Groose (Groose's Theme from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Kirby series *Kirby (Invincibility from Kirby Star Allies) *Meta Knight (The Legendary Air Ride Machine from Kirby Air Ride) *King Dedede (King Dedede's Theme from Kirby's Dream Land) *Bandana Dee (Planet Popstar from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) *Magolor (Vs. Magolor from Kirby's Return to Dreamland) *Winged Dynablade (White Wing Dynablade from Kirby Super Star) *Prince Fluff (Flower Fields from Kirby's Epic Yarn) Pokemon series *Pikachu (Main Theme from Pokemon Red/Pokemon Blue) *Ash (Battle! (Trainer Battle) from Pokemon X/Pokemon Y) *Squirtle (Title Screen from Pokemon Rumble) *Ivysaur (Gym from Pokemon Go) *Charizard (Victory Road from Pokemon Ruby/Pokemon Sapphire) *Lucario (Route 10 from Pokemon Black/Pokemon White) *Jigglypuff (Route 209 from Pokemon Diamond/Pokemon Pearl) *Togepi (Synergy Burst from Pokken Tournament) *Bewear (Team Galactic Battle! from Pokemon Diamond/Pokemon Pearl) *Gengar (Battle! (Champion) from Pokemon X/Pokemon Y) *Incineroar (Battle! (Trainer) from Pokemon Sun/Pokemon Moon) *Meowth (Mega Evolution from Pokemon Shuffle) Metroid series *Samus (Brinstar from Metroid) *Dark Samus (Lockdown Battle Theme from Metroid: Other M) *Ridley (Vs. Meta Ridley from Metroid Prime) Yoshi series *Yoshi (Flower Field from Yoshi Touch 'n Go) *Baby Mario (Story Music Box from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) *Baby Luigi (Toad Harbor from Mario Kart 8) *Kamek (Castle Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Don Bongo (Ending from Yoshi's Story) Star Fox series *Fox (Main Theme from Star Fox) *Falco (Return to Corneria from Star Fox Zero) *Wolf (Star Wolf from Star Fox: Assault) *Slippy Toad (Break: Through the Ice from Star Fox: Assault) F-Zero series *Captain Falcon (Big Blue from F-Zero) *Black Shadow (Fire Field from F-Zero) Earthbound Series *Ness (Mother 3 Love Theme from Mother 3) *Lucas (Smiles and Tears from Earthbound) *Boney (Magicant from Earthbound Beginnings) *Porky (Porky's Theme from Mother 3) Kid Icarus series *Pit (Underworld from Kid Icarus) *Dark Pit (Dark Pit's Theme from Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Palutena (Magnus's Theme from Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Viridi (Destroyed Skyworld from Kid Icarus: Uprising) Fire Emblem series *Marth (Fire Emblem Theme from Fire Emblem) *Roy (Attack from Fire Emblem) *Lucina (Those Who Challenge Gods from Fire Emblem Gaiden) *Robin (Conquest (Ablaze) from Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Chrom (Id (Purpose) from Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Ike (Victory is Near from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) *Corrin (Destiny (Ablaze) from Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Lyn (March to Deliverance from Fire Emblem Gaiden) Sonic series *Sonic (Sonic All-Star Theme from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Tails (Believe in Myself from Sonic Adventure 2) *Amy (Amy All-Star Theme from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Shadow (Fist Bump from Sonic Forces) *Dr. Eggman (Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes) *Knuckles (Knuckles All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Blaze (Studiopolis Zone from Sonic Mania) *Silver (Team Ultimate (Silver) from Team Sonic Racing) Castlevania series *Simon (Divine Bloodlines from Castlevania: Rondo of Blood) *Richter (Lost Painting from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) *Alucard (Jet Black Wings from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Animal Crossing series *Villager (Title Theme from Animal Crossing) *Tom Nook (Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store from Animal Crossing: Wild World) *Isabelle (Tour from Animal Crossing: New Leaf) *Kapp'n (Kapp'n's Song from Animal Crossing: New Leaf) Mega Man series *Mega Man (Napalm Man Stage from Mega Man 5) *Dr. Wily (Dr. Wily Stage from Mega Man 2) Super Monkey Ball series *AiAi (AiAi All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *MeeMee (MeeMee All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) Samba de Amigo series *Amigo (Amigo All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) Wii Fit series *Wii Fit Trainer (Obstacle Course from Wii Fit Plus) *Wii Fit Balance Board (Mischievous Moleway from Wii Fit Plus) Game and Watch series *Mr. Game and Watch (Flat Zone 2 from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) R.O.B. series *R.O.B. (Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit) Wario series *Wario (Greenhorn Forest from Wario World) *Mona Pizza (Mona Pizza's Song from WarioWare: Twisted) *5-Volt (Electrodome from Mario Kart 8) *Jimmy T (Bowser Jr. Boulevard from Mario Sports Mix) Minecraft series *Steve (Subwoofer Lullaby from Minecraft) *Creeper (Wet Hands from Minecraft) Persona series *Joker (Beneath the Mask from Persona 5) *Morgana (Victory Theme from Persona 5) Fortnite series *Default Jonsey (Llama Bell from Fortnite) Metal Gear Solid series *Snake (Encounter from Metal Gear Solid) Xenoblade Chronicles series *Shulk (Battle!! from Xenoblade Chronicles 2) *Fiora (Still, Move Forward! from Xenoblade Chronicles 2) Nicktoon series *SpongeBob (Goofy Goober Rock from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Patrick (The Best Day Ever from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tommy Pickles (Danica Patrick All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Fanboy (City of Sound from Kirby Planet Robobot) *Chum Chum (Windy and Ripply...for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure) *Jimmy Neutron (Underground Moon Caverns from Super Mario Odyssey) *Ren (Overworld from Cadence of Hyrule) *Stimpy (Space Battleground from Star Fox: Assault) *Aang (Team Ultimate (Big) from Team Sonic Racing) *Lincoln Loud (Theme Song from The Loud House) Disney Channel series *Phineas (Rollercoaster from Phineas and Ferb) *Ferb (Mysterious Force from Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Candace (Busted from Phineas and Ferb) *Perry the Platypus (Everything's Better with Perry from Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Back in Gimmelshtump from Phineas and Ferb) *Dipper (Shacktron Battle from Gravity Falls) *Mabel (Gnome Chase from Gravity Falls) *Grunkle Stan (Zombie Fight from Gravity Falls) *Hannah Montana (Nobody's Perfect from Hannah Montana) Disney/Pixar Movie series *Woody (Andy's Birthday from Toy Story) *Buzz Lightyear (Al's Toy Barn from Toy Story 2) *Wreck-it Ralph (Ralph All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Elsa (Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64) *Moana (How Far I'll Go from Moana) *Aladdin (A Whole New World from Aladdin) *Simba (Crocodile Cacophony from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest) *Timon (Battle Theme from Paper Mario: Color Splash) *Puumba (Team Ultimate (Rouge) from Team Sonic Racing) *Wall-e (Team Ultimate (Omega) from Team Sonic Racing) Marvel series *Iron Man (Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure) *Captain America (Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii) *Hulk (Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace) *Thor (Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin) *Hawkeye (I'll Face Myself from Persona 4) *Black Widow (B.D. Joe All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Scarlet Witch (Going All Out in the Mystery House from Super Mario 3D World) *Vision (Snake Man Stage from Mega Man 3) *War Machine (Unknown from M.E. from Sonic Adventure 2) *Falcon (Top Man Stage from Mega Man 3) *Winter Soldier (Air Man Stage from Mega Man 2) *Spider-Man (Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas) *Black Panther (Wakanda from Black Panther) *Ant Man (Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 8) Namco series *Pac-Man (AGES All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Blinky (Avatar All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Boss Galaga (Beat All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Mappy (Mii All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Dig-Dug (Pudding All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) Halo series *Master Chief (Warthog Run from Halo 3) Undertale series *Sans (Gum All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) Bayonetta series *Bayonetta (Let's Hit the Climax from Bayonetta) *Rodin (Let's Dance, Boys! from Bayonetta) Pikmin series *Olimar (Mission Mode from Pikmin 3) *Alph (Main Theme from Pikmin) Monster Hunter series *Rathalos (Gilius All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) Billy Hatcher series *Billy Hatcher (G.I.A.N.T.E.G.G.! from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) Street Fighter series *Ryu (Shogun All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Ken (Ken Stage from Street Fighter II) *Guile (Speed Shoes from Sonic Adventure) *Vega (Vega Stage from Street Fighter II) Rick and Morty series *Rick (Petey Piranha's Theme from Mario Strikers Charged) *Morty (Alex Kidd All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Mr. Poopy Butthead (Team Fortress All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Summer (Summer Belongs to You from Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You) *Jerry (Twelfth Street Rag from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Beth (Coin Heaven from New Super Mario Bros. 2) Family Guy series *Peter (Mr. Booze from Family Guy) *Lois (Tinder Makes You Gross from Family Guy) *Meg (Gotta Give Up the Toad from Family Guy) *Chris (Down Syndrome Girl from Family Guy) *Brian (Bag of Weed from Family Guy) *Stewie (Everything I Do (I Do It For You) from Family Guy) Mascots from different brands *Twinkie the Kid (Yoshi's Jingle from Super Mario Kart) *Ronald McDonald (Rock & Roll McDonald's) *Chester Cheetah (Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes) *Hawaiian Punch Kid (Backyard Beach from Phineas and Ferb) Song artists *Juice WRLD (Ring Ring by Juice WRLD) *Slash (Anastasia by Slash feat. Myles Kennedy and the Conspirators) *Taylor Swift (Shake It Off by Taylor Swift) *Cardi B (Bodak Yellow by Cardi B) *Carly Rae Jepsen (Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen) Tracks There are various different tracks in this game. The story mode of this game introduces each track individually. There are also grand prixs included in this game which showcase 4 different tracks from the different series. Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit (from Mario Kart 8) *Ocean View (from Team Sonic Racing) *Distant Planet (Stage Select from Pikmin 2) *Rathalos Raceway (Roar/Rathalos from Monster Hunter) Triforce Cup *Hyrule Circuit (from Mario Kart 8) *Anatomy Park (Theme Song from Rick and Morty) *Blizzard Castle (Tumbling Xylophone from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *New Donk City (from Super Mario Odyssey) Metroid Cup *Norfair (Vs. Ridley from Super Metroid) *Tilted Towers (Default Dance from Fortnite) *Umbra Clock Tower (Tomorrow is Mine from Bayonetta 2) *Pac-Maze (Pac-Man (Club Mix) from Pac-Man) Pokeball Cup *Kanto Raceway (Pokemon Theme Song from Pokemon) *Roulette Road (from Team Sonic Racing) *Yoshi Circuit (from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Guile Tracks (Guile Stage from Street Fighter II) Ring Cup *Wisp Circuit (from Team Sonic Racing) *Undertale Raceway (Megalovania from Undertale) *Krusty Krab Grand Prix (The Cliff Polka from SpongeBob Squarepants) *Waluigi Pinball (from Mario Kart DS) Infinity Gauntlet Cup *Titan (Charge! from Avengers: Infinity War) *Halberd (Meta Knight's Revenge from Kirby Super Star) *Gerudo Valley (from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Frosty Freeze Circuit (Theme Song from Fanboy and Chum Chum) Persona Cup *Mementos (Last Surprise from Persona 5) *Corneria (Corneria from Star Fox) *Andy's Room (Strange Things from Toy Story) *Galaga Raceway (Galaga Theme from Galaga) Monkey Ball Cup *Monkey Island (from Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz) *Brinstar Depths (from Metroid) *Tortimer Island (from Animal Crossing: New Leaf) *O.W.C.A. Agency (Perry the Platypus Theme from Phineas and Ferb) Toy Box Cup *Al's Toy Barn (You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story) *Music Park (from Mario Kart 7) *Ryu Circuit (Ryu Stage from Street Figher II) *Miley Cyrus City (Best of Both Worlds from Hannah Montana) Stormbreaker Cup *The Avengers Compound (Portals from Avengers: Endgame) *Arcade Armada (When Can I See You Again? from Wreck-it Ralph) *Market Street (from Team Sonic Racing) *The Ominous Castle (Story 5 Meeting from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Shell Cup *Quahog (Theme Song from Family Guy) *Skyloft (Ballad of the Goddess from The Legend of Zelda: Skywward Sword) *Jimmy Neutron's Racing Track of Science (Theme Song from Jimmy Neutron) *Yoshi's Wooly World (Main Theme from Yoshi's Wooly World) Dog Cup *Carnival Town (Samba de Janerio from Samba de Amigo) *Winter Castle (Let it Go from Frozen) *WarioWare Inc. (from WarioWare: Mega Microgames) *Shadow Moses Island (Snake Eater from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) Portal Gun Cup *Reach (Main Theme/Intro from Halo Reach) *Dracula's Castle (Vampire Killer from Castlevania) *Baby Park (from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *The Mystery Shack (Made Me Realize from Gravity Falls) Time Machine Cup *Cheese Land (from Mario Kart: Super Circuit) *Island Kahuna (Battle! (Island Kahuna) from Pokemon Sun/Pokemon Moon) *Onnett (Bein' Friends from EarthBound Beginnings) *Moana Raceway (You're Welcome from Moana) Grenade Cup *Green Greens (Gourmet Race from Kirby Super Star) *DK Jungle (from Mario Kart 7) *Dr. Wily's Castle (Wood Man Stage from Mega Man 2) *New York Battle (Avengers Theme from The Avengers) Star Rod Cup *Whale Lagoon (from Team Sonic Racing) *Dark Pit's Track of Doom (Boss Fight 1 from Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Inner City Danville (Today's Gonna Be a Great Day from Phineas and Ferb) *Gaur Plains (You Will Know Our Names from Xenoblade Chronicles) Port-a-Fort Cup *Baby's Play Pen (Theme Song from Rugrats) *Cave of Wonders (Friend Like Me from Aladdin) *Wii Fit Studio (Super Hoop from Wii Fit) *Tokyo Destinyland (Aria of the Soul from Persona: Revelations) Sword Cup *Loot Lake (Main Menu from Fortnite) *Toad's Turnpike (from Mario Kart 64) *Fire Emblem Circuit (Lost in Thoughts All Alone from Fire Emblem: Fates) *Rail Lift (from Yoshi's Story) PK Cup *Harry Herpson High School (For the Damaged Coda from Rick and Morty) *The Plains of Africa (Hakuna Matata from The Lion King) *Sunset Heights (from Sonic Forces) *Minecraft Field (Sweden from Minecraft) Special Cup *Conch Street (Stadium Rave from SpongeBob Squarepants) *Lava Volcano (Jack-in-the-Box! from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Mute City (from F-Zero) *Rainbow Road (from Super Mario Kart) Items All the items are Mario Kart items, with some Team Sonic Racing items. One particular item that is new and unique is the Infinity Gauntlet, which grants you the ability to cut ahead of 50% of the people in front of you (for example, if you are in 6th place, you will move up to 3rd place). The Star theme originates from Mario Kart 8. Story Mode Story mode introduces the different characters and locations using a Mario-like adventure map to complete different tasks and challenges. The story mode is how you unlock characters. Opening Mario and Luigi are peacefully strolling through the Mushroom Kingdom with Princess Peach, Toad, and the rest of the gang. Lakitu flies up to them with a checkered flag, indicating another Mario Kart race is about to begin. The gang gets fired up and customizes their karts. While this is happening, Bowser is watching the magic unfold. He is upset he doesn't get an invite, but unveils his latest invention to Bowser Jr. It is a device that splits the fabric between different universes, tying them together into one massive mess. Bowser activates the machine while our friends are racing, and they all get sent flying one way or another. After the chaos, Mario ends up waking up in a Mushroom Kingdom with Sonic, Link, Joker, Dipper, Captain America, SpongeBob, Ronald McDonald, Default Jonsey, R.O.B., Billy Hatcher, and Simon. These 6 heroes all then set off to find Bowser, restore the universes back to normal, and find their friends. DLC There will be 8 DLC packs releasing for this game. Each pack will contain 2 new characters and 2 brand new tracks. Pack #1 *Banjo-Kazooie (Main Title from Banjo-Kazooie) *The Hero (Overture XI from Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age) *Spiral Mountain (from Banjo-Kazooie) *Slime Raceway (Adventure from Dragon Quest III) Pack #2 *Forky (I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away from Toy Story 4) *Mysterio (Mysterio Theme from Spiderman: Far From Home) *Antique Shop (Let's Caboom! from Toy Story 4) *Circuit of Illusion (Far From Home Suite Home from Spiderman: Far From Home) Pack #3 *Little Mac (Minor Circuit from Punch-Out!!) *Metal Sonic (Metal Sonic All-Star from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Boxing Ring (Jogging/Countdown from Punch-Out!!) *Stardust Speedway (Stardust Speedway (Bad Future) from Sonic CD) Pack #4 *Snipperclips (Silly Science A from Snipperclips) *Verbalase (Tetris Beatbox by Verbalase) *Snipped Up Circuit (Noisy Notebook from Snipperclips) *Beat Box Boulevard (Main Theme from Tetris) Pack #5 *Wraith (Only One King from Apex Legends) *Pags (Two Feet and a Heartbeat from Runbow) *King's Canyon (Theme Song from Apex Legends) *DatPags Raceway (We Go Nuts from Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2) Pack #6 *Yuga (Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castle) from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) *Nabbit (Credits Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U) *Lorule Castle (from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) *Acorn Plains (from New Super Mario Bros. U) Pack #7 *Genie (Prince Ali from Aladdin) *Post Malone (Sunflower by Post Malone) *Arabian Raceway (Arabian Nights from Aladdin) *Concert Stadium (Wow. by Post Malone) Pack #8 *Captain Marvel (I'm All Fired Up from Captain Marvel) *Tanooki Mario (Water Land from Super Mario Bros. 3) *Kree Circuit (Main Theme from Captain Marvel) *Ribbon Road (from Mario Kart: Super Circuit) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crossovers